


The Child

by Sillybuttons101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillybuttons101/pseuds/Sillybuttons101
Summary: The clave found a old spell. When they find out what it can do will change Alec's life. No one heard of the spell for a reason.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec had a meeting with the clave today.

"Why do you have to go?" Magnus asked.

"I have a meeting with the clave."

"Why?"

"I don't know they didn't tell me." 

"When do you leave."

"In a few hours."

"Can we have sex before you leave?"

"N-No, they want me there early." Alec said with a blush.

"Fine, but when you get back?" Magnus asked with a smirk once he saw Alec's blush.

"Y-Yes we can, now I got to go."

"Bye, Alexander."

"Bye, Mags."

 When Alec got to Idris there was already clave members waiting for him.

"Mr. Lightwood, we would like to start the meeting." A clave member said.

"OK."

"Good. Follow us."

They walked to a room. The rest of the clave members was there along with some warlocks.

"Mr. Lightwood, we have a few questions."

"Yes."

"You are in a relationship with magnus bane, correct?"

"Yes."

"As you know the shadowhunters are decreasing in population, correct?"

"Yes I am aware."

"If you was able to have a child to save the shadowhunters would you?"

"Madam, I don't think you understand I-"

"We have found a way to make you have children."

"I can't have kids, I am a man."

"Yes, and you are able to have children with a certain spell."

"Even if it was possible, magnus is a warlock, therefore he is sterile."

"Yes, but with this spell he will be able to have a child."

"I don't care, I don't want to do this spell."

"You have no choice!"

"Sorry, but I have to leave."

Alec got up and was about to walk out, until he passed out.

"Thank you Ace Vince." The warlock nodded.

"Thank you for allowing us to do this spell on him."

"You are welcome. After your done the spell, erase his memories of today."

"Of course."

All the warlocks went in a circle around Alec and started the spell. Once they was finished they quickly erased his memories. All they needed was for Alec to have sex with Magnus.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec woke up in his old room at the Institute. 

"What happened?"

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

It was Isabelle.

"Alec why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"What happened at the meeting?"

"I don't remember."

"OK? Are you going back to magnus'?"

No, its late. I'll go tomorrow."

"OK, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When morning came he went to Magnus'.

"Hey Mags."

"Hey, how the meeting go?"

"I don't remember."

"Weird."

"I know."

"Well you promised something before you left."

"I know. Come on let's go to the bedroom."

Alec pulled Magnus to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be my first time at smut, so please don't be harsh.  
> Look for * * if you don't want to read the smut.

⚠ Smut warning ⚠

"I love you Alexander."

"I love you too, Mags."

Magnus was on top of Alec, they've been kissing for 30 minutes. Magnus has 3 fingers deep inside Alec.

"Magnus, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please."

Magnus than pushed his length inside Alec. 

"Ah. Magnus!" Alec was now panting.

Magnus stayed still, waiting for Alec to say he can move.

"Move! Please move!" Alec screamed.

Magnus pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in.

"Ah!"

Magnus picked up a fast rate. 

"Harder! Faster!"

Magnus picked up his speed. 

"Ah! Ah! Magnus!"

Magnus felt himself get close. Magnus started stroking Alec.

"Come for me Alexander." With that Alec came.

With one last thrust Magnus came inside Alec.

Magnus snapped his fingers and they was both clean. He left his seed still in Alec.

 

*You can read now*

Alec and Magnus cuddled into they fell asleep.

When they woke up Alec went to take a shower. He was getting dressed when Magnus woke up.

"Hey, I have to go to the Institute."

"Aww, can't you stay a little longer?" Magnus gave a pout, and let his glamour fall revealing his cat eyes. He knows Alec will do anything for him when he sees his cat eyes.

"Magnus that isn't fair."

"Please."

"Fine, but only a few minutes."

They made out for 20 minutes, Magnus gave Alec a hickey that he didn't tell Alec about.

When Alec was walking, someone pulled him into a alley.

"Who are you?" Alec said in a little voice.

"My names Ace, I'm a warlock. And I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Yesterday, at the clave meeting I was there, along with multiple other warlocks. The clave told us about a spell, to use on you. After we did the spell, we erase your memories."

"OK? What was the spell?"

"Its a spell to...make...you...pregnant."

"What?! That spell can't be possible." Alec put a hand on his stomach.

"Yes, it is."

That impossible. Im a man not to mention that magnus is sterile."

"Yes, but this spell can make him have kids and a man to have kids."

"No your lying. I can't be pregnant!"

"Will find out in a few days."

Alec was still scared of the idea of him having a child.

"I have a question for you."

"What?!"

"The first few days are the days that the spell is more possible to work. So, have you and Magnus had sex any time yesterday or today."

"Oh, god. Oh, god!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why the hell would you do that spell on me?!"

"We wanted a powerful warlock."

"You said there was more warlocks where's the rest?"

"The clave killed them. I wanted to warn you. Since they killed the warlocks, there come after you and the baby."

"No!"

"I'm so sorry we did the spell."

"No. No. No! Please tell me this is a lie." Alec had tears rolling down his face, his hand still on his stomach.

"Im sorry, I have to leave. You should go to magnus and tell him what I told you."

"He'll think I'm crazy."

"Tell him to call one of his friends, they might be able to tell you now."

"Ok, but if your lying I will hunt you down and kill you." With that Alec ran back to magnus'


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was freaking out while he was walking up Magnus' stairs. 

"Magnus, are you here?" 

"Alec what are you doing back here? I thought you left?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus I have something to tell you."

"What? Alec, are you OK?"

Alec felt tears again.

"Alec what's wrong?"

"Magnus, someone came to me when I was walking to the institute."

"What did they say, Alec?"

"They said they was a warlock, and they...they did a spell on me at the meeting and...and erase my memories."

"Did they say what spell they used."

"A old spell that...that makes me..."

"Alec that does what to you?" Magnus took Alec face into his hands and wiped away to tears.

"It makes me have kids." Alec said the last word in a small voice.

"OK, Alec I'm calling my friend."

"I wouldn't do that Magnus bane." A voice by the door said.

"Ace. What are you doing here?" Magnus asked Ace. 

"Oh, didn't Alec tell you. Im the warlock who did the spell, and who told him."

"Why would you do that? Where are the other warlocks, even for you its to powerful of a spell."

"There in a warehouse."

"You said the clave killed them." Alec said in a small voice.

"I told you that. The truth is there waiting for you to come."

"Why?"

"Your the only shadowhunter that can have a warlock child. They want shadowhunter-warlock children. That means you will have there children."

"No way in hell am I letting you have him." Magnus said.

"Why?"

"He is mine."

"So what? We need shadowhunter-warlock children. They'll be powerful."

"I don't care, Alec isn't a toy you use just to have children."

"I don't care, we can rule the shadow world."

"No."

"Fine, if your upset about him carrying others children, I can probably let them have you make children with him."

"I don't care about that. I won't let you use him like a toy." 

"We need him. The spell last forever, we need to-"

"No! You leave now or I swear I will kill you!" Magnus revealed his cat eyes. He held up his hand and let fire come out. Ace quickly left. 

"Alexander are you OK?" Magnus asked and put a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"No."

"Im going to call my friend OK?"

"OK, but don't leave."

"I won't."

Magnus than called Catarina.

"Hello, Cat.

Yes I'm fine.

I have to ask you a favor.

Can you come to my loft for a few.

No I didn't do anything.

No.

No, it has something to do with, Alexander.

No I didn't do anything.

Thank you, see you soon."

Magnus turned to Alec.

"Alexander, are you OK."

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Magnus I might be pregnant."

"Shit, I forgot about last night."

Alec felt a blush on his face.

"Y-Yeah."

"OK, if you are, I will stick by whatever you do."

"I want to keep it."

"Ok, we will, if you are pregnant." Inside Magnus was jumping with joy. He never thought he could have a kid. 

"After you give birth, do you want me to remove the spell?"

"I don't know."

The doorbell went off, it made me them both jump. Magnus went and opened the door. 

"Hello, magnus."

"Hey, Cat."

"Hello, Alec."

"Hi, Cat." 

"So, what's wrong?"

"I went to a clave meeting yesterday and a few warlocks put a spell on me."

"What was the spell?"

"They said the spell was suppose to get me...pregnant."

"OK I will find out if you pregnant." Catarina snapped her fingers and a pregnancy test appeared.

"Here, pee on this and if it is positive your pregnant. If negative your not."

"OK." 

Alec went to the bathroom.

*5 minutes later*

Alec looked down at the test. It was positive, he ran out of the bathroom and into magnus' arms. 

He kept whispering "Its positive. Its positive." Magnus held Alec close.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alec and Magnus sat on the couch while Cat was trying to comprehend what happened.

“OK, so your pregnant.” Cat said.

“Yes.” Alec said.

“And the Clave did this.”

“Yes.”

“Now warlocks want you because you can now give shadowhunter-warlock children.”

“Yes.”

“And it's Magnus’ kid.”

“Yes!” Both Magnus and Alec yelled at the same time.

“OK. Ok, sorry it's just warlocks can't have children.”

“With this spell they can.” Magnus said, still a little mad.

“How are we going to even do this?” Alec asked.

“Well, since you are a man we will have to do a C-section. I will have to come here twice a month then when your 28-36 weeks you'll have a two week check up. After the 36 week mark, you'll have a check up once a week until we give you a C-section.”

“OK.” Both Magnus and Alec said.

“Well I have to go. I'll be back in three weeks.”

“Bye, Cat.” Magnus said.

“Bye.”

When Cat left is when Alec broke down. Magnus quickly ran to him.

“Shh…It’s…OK…It’s gonna be OK.”

“Magnus…what are we gonna do? I'm not ready to be a father. Oh my God…What are we gonna tell everyone?”

“We’ll tell them the truth.”

“No one will believe us.”

“Your siblings will.”

“My parents…my parents will hate me.”

“Shh…it's going to be OK.”

“Magnus I'm scared.”

“I know it's OK.”

Secretly Magnus was scared too.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Alec woke up in Magnus’ arms. Alec felt Magnus rub circles on his flat stomach. 

“I'm gonna be huge.” Alec said to himself.

“And you'll still be beautiful.” Magnus said.

“Magnus…do you…want the…child?”

“Of course I do! I love you Alec. I will be happy to have the child with you. That is if you want the kid…”

“Of course I do!”

“OK, we'll have to tell the clave. You won't be able to go on any patrols until you have the child. Do you want to tell your siblings today?”

“I guess we can.”

“Alec do you want to?”

“Not right now.”

“OK, we'll have to make a excuse about why you can't go on patrol. Are we going to tell the clave?”

“No! They'll take the baby.”

“OK. OK Alexander. We won't tell the clave. You just can't go out on missions or patrols anymore until the baby's born.”

“OK.”

  


*In Idris*

“I have some important information for you.” Ace said. 

“What?” A clave member asked.

“Alec Lightwood is barring a child.”

“Good, the spell worked.”

“I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“What will you do with the child?”

“We will raise it up to be the strongest shadowhunter.”

“Can the warlocks train it to be a powerful warlock.”

“Yes. You have talked to Alexander?”

“Yes, and if you want the child you have to get Magnus Bane away from him.”

“Very well.” With that the clave member left.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec was walking back to the institute. He got a call from Izzy demanding to know where he is. When he got to the institute he went to his office and started to fill out some paperwork. Izzy came to him at the middle of the day.

“So, Alec how are you?”

“What do you want Izzy?”

“Nothing…OK, can I take off for a few. There's this party naf I want to go. So, please.”

“I don't know. You have to do work and-”

“Alec, I will cook and force you to eat it if you don't let me go!”

“OK. OK, you can go.”

“Thank you. Love you.”

“Yeah, love you too.” With that Izzy left. Jace then came to see him when he was leaving.

“Hey, your leaving?”

“Yep.”

“Going to Magnus’?”

“Yep.”

“Can we go get dinner?”

“Nope.”

“Why?!”

“I'm going to get dinner with Magnus.”

“But, Clary left to go somewhere with her mundane friend. Izzy left to a party. So can you go with me.”

“I'm glad to be your third choice. Still no. I'm going with Magnus.”

“Please Alec.”

“Nope, sorry.”

“ _Fine.”_

“Bye, Jace.”

“Bye.”

Alec left.

He was about to leave until someone called his name.

“Alexander Lightwood, we will like to talk to you.” A clave member said.

“OK.” He followed them to his office.

“How may I help you?” Alec asked a little nervous.

“You know about the spell, we guess?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then you know that Magnus bane and you can not take care of a child.”

“Yes, we can.”

“No you can not. This child will be powerful.”

“I can train him or her to be a shadowhunter and magnus can train him or her to be a warlock.”

“Yes, but do you really want the child to be an abomination?”

“Don't you _ever_ say that about my child.”

“We have don’t have an option you can either give us the child willingly or we will take them.”

“You will never get them!”

“Yes we will, Mr. Lightwood.” With that the clave left.

Alec started crying and put a hand on his still flat stomach.

Izzy was walking past the office until she heard crying. She looked inside and saw Alec.

“Alec, what's wrong?”

“Nothing Izzy.”

“It's obviously not nothing. Your crying Alec, so tell me, what happened?”

“It's just the clave.”

“What did the do? Did they say something about you and Magnus?”

“Something like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I'll tell you later, right now I have to be a leader.”

“No, Alec tell me.”

“I'll tell you tonight. Bring Jace.”

“Can Clary and Simon come?”

“Fine. No one else.”

“OK. So let's say 8?”

“Yeah that will be good.”

“OK, well don't listen to the clave.”

“I won't.” With that Izzy left.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec went to magnus’ loft.

“Magnus?”

“Yes Alexander?”

“We have to go to the institute at 8.”

“Why?”

“Izzy saw me crying in my office and-”

“Wait, why was you crying in your office?”

“The clave just said a few things-”

“What did the clave say?”

“They said the would take the baby, because couldn't take care of our child. They called them a a-abomination.”

“How dare they! Our child is not a abomination! I will kill them if they do much as come near our child!” Magnus screamed with magic coming out of his finger tips.

“I told Izzy I'll tell her and Jace what's going on.”

“Are you going to tell your parents?”

“I don't know. I'll have to. I'm just scared.”

“I know. It’s going to be OK. So when did you say we have to met your siblings?”

“8. Why?”

“Well, that isn't for a few hours and I was thinking we could do something.” Magnus said with a smirk.

“Like what?”

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe something that involves a bed and moaning.”

Alec started blushing finally understanding what magnus was implying.

“So what do you say?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

“Yes, please.”

Magnus picked Alec up and went to the bedroom.

 

*7:30

Alec was pacing the floor.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“I have a right to be nervous, right?”

“Yes you do.”

“OK, just checking.”

“Alexander everything's going to be OK.”

“I know, I know. I'm just scared.”

“Should we go to the institute yet?”

“Yeah.”

Magnus opened a portal and they stepped through. They landed in the front of the institute. They walked to the library, and saw Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon.

“So, what's going on Alec? Izzy said something's wrong.” Jace said.

“No. Or at least I hope not.”

“What's wrong?”

“About a week ago I went to a clave meeting. They didn't tell me what it was about, but when I went to Idris there was warlocks. The warlocks put a spell on me. The spell made me….” Alec mumbled the last part.

“What Alec?” Izzy asked with worry in her voice.

“The spell made me be able to…get…pregnant.”

“What?! They clave did what?!” Jace screamed.

“They-”

“I heard you! Did the spell work?”

“Yes, I'm pregnant.”

With that all HELL broke loose.


	9. Chapter 9

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! I did not just hear you say your pregnant!” Everyone heard Robert Lightwood yelled.

“Dad?” Alec whispered.

“What is going on here?” Maryse asked as she walked in the library.

“Alec, was about to leave.” Robert said.

“Why?”

“He is a disappointment to the Lightwood name.”

“What? Alec hasn't done anything.”

“He started dating downworlder scum, and now he says he is pregnant.”

“What?! Alexander is that true.” Maryse asked shocked.

“Yes it is mom.”

“You are really caring my grandchild?”

“Yes.” Alec said with a little bit of hope.

“By the angel you….I can't believe it.”

“Maryse you can not be okay with this!” Robert yelled.

“Alec has not disgraced the Lightwood name. You have! Now leave.” With that Robert left.

“Your okay with this mom?” Alec asked.

“Of course. I have a few question though.”

“What?”

“How are you pregnant?”

“The clave got warlocks to put a spell on me. I am able to bare children.”

“I see. Magnus I suppose you are the father?” Maryse asked Magnus.

“Of course he is!” Alec said.

“Alec?” Izzy asked.

“Yes?”

“Is this why you was crying in your office earlier?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, I'm gonna be a uncle?” Jace asked.

“Yes.”

“That's so cool!” Simon and Clary said.

Alec's smile dropped a little from seeing them.

“Alec. I have been waiting to see you again.” A voice said behind them.

They all look to see Ace with a bunch of other warlocks.

Ace whispered something to all the warlocks. Suddenly everyone(except Alec) was pushed to the wall with magic.

“Alexander, all you have to do is come with us.” Ace said.

“No!”

“You have a choice. Either you come with us or we kill everyone in this room including your baby.”

“I'll come with you. Just don't hurt them or my baby.”

A portal opened.

“Come here then.”

“No, Alec!”

“Alexander don't go!”

“Alec!”

“Alec!” Everybody yelled.

Alec walked towards Ace. Ace then grabbed Alec's arm and walked him towards the portal.

“I love you Magnus!” Alec yelled before he was dragged through the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long

“Alec!” Everyone yelled as the portal closed.

“This is the claves fault! The did the spell. And now Alec could get hurt.” Jace said.

“Magnus, can you find Alec?” Izzy asked.

“Yes, I need something of Alexander's.”

“Okay, let's go back to your loft. Mom talk to the clave.”

“Okay. Magnus, get my son back.” With that Maryse left.

*At a warehouse*

Alec had a blindfold on. Ace took Alec to a room. The room had a bed, two dressers, and a closet. Alec sat on the bed.

“You will be staying in here.”

Alec didn't say anything.

“I know you're scared. Don't worry, we'll take care of you. We aren't going to do anything your not comfortable.”

“Why do you want me?”

“We want to protect the baby.” Alec subconsciously put a hand on his stomach. “We can protect the baby more than Bane.”

“No you can't.”

“He's one warlock. We're more than 5. We can protect you and the baby more. You will be the first person to have a shadowhunter-warlock.”

“No! I want to go home!”

“You can't. You must stay here. In the dresser there are clothes. The clothes should fit you, when you get bigger we'll get you bigger clothes. I will step out so you can change. Or would you like to stay in those clothes?”

“I'll stay in them.”

“OK, I'll show you where everything is.”

Alec got up and went with Ace. They walked to a garden, library, and back to Alec’s room.

“There's a bathroom over there.” Ace waved to a closed door. “You can take a shower. You can come to the kitchen when your done, you can meet everyone. When your about 5 months pregnant your not moving from this room. We can bring you things. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. See you in a little.” With that Ace left.

Alec quickly took a shower. He started pacing his room.

“Magnus, please hurry. I don't want the baby to be born here. Please hurry.” Alec said to himself.

He went to the kitchen and sat down. There was a few people there along with a few small kids running around.

“Hello you must be Alec?” A woman asked.

“Yes, who are the kids.”

“There just kids. One’s parents died, we took the others.”

“What?! You can't kidnap children!”

“Be quiet, slut.” A voice said next to Alec.

Alec turned to see a man. He was wearing a gray suit.

The man was a shadowhunter. Alec froze, he seen that man before. He helped his dad before.

“Who are you?” Alec asked scared.

“You don't need to know. Your father told me about you.”

“What?”

“That you let trash like Bane touch you. Disgusting!”

“Leave him alone. Magnus seduced him. Alec’s just a kid. He probably thought if he can't get Magnus he can't get anyone.” Ace said.

“It's still disgusting he's carrying that filths child.”

“Stop! I love Magnus!” Alec screamed with tears rolling down his face.

“No, you don't understand. Magnus doesn't love you, and you don't love him.”

_“Yes, I do.”_

“No, you are just confused. Magnus seduced you and now you have to pay the price.”

“You're the one who put that put the spell on me!”

“Thats it child! Go back to your room. You aren't getting dinner. I don't care if your pregnant.”

Alec ran back to his room and slammed the door. He was sobbing begging Magnus to hurry. He heard a knock on the door.

“Yes, who is it?”

He didn't get an answer, just another knock. He opened the door to see a small girl.

“Hello, what's your name?” Alec bend down to the girls hight.

“Madzie, what's your name?”

“Alec.”

“I saw you crying and wanted to make sure your okay.”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I like your gills.”

“Thank you. Are you friends of Ace?”

“Something like that.” Not wanting to tell Madzie the truth.

“Do you know a lot of warlocks?”

“Not really, but I do know one.”

“Who?”

“His name is Magnus Bane. He has the most prettiest cat eyes ever.” Alec said as another tear rolled down his face.

“Do you have a baby in your tummy?” Madzie said feeling a little guilty she made Alec cry.

“Yeah I do.” Alec said with a hand on his stomach.

“Is Magnus the one that gave you a baby? My mom told me, that when two people love each other one gives the other a baby.”

“Yeah Magnus gave me the baby.” Alec said chuckling.

“Cool, is it a girl?”

“I don't know yet.”

“When you do will you tell me?”

“Yeah I will.”

“Madzie!” Alec heard someone call from somewhere in the house.

“Bye, Alec!”

“Bye, Madzie.” With that Alec shut the door.

Alec suddenly felt a sharp pain on his throat. A knife.

“Don't try to scream, whore.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

“No! No, don't!” 

“Alec, calm down. We're just getting rid of that abomination.”

“Stop! Please!” Alec yelled as they put a knife to his stomach.

“Alec you need to calm down-”

“No! Help, anyone!”

“Alec stop moving. You could get hurt!”

“No, don't hurt my baby! Please don't!”

“Alec we understand-”

“No you don't! Help anyone!” Alec tried moving, but found it to be useless. 

They tied him hands above his head with magic.

“Stop screaming! We told you to be quiet, but now we're done. Kill the abomination now!” They was about to stab Alec until the knife disappeared.

Everyone turns to see Magnus. His cat eyes glowing in pure anger.

“Get away from, Alexander!” 

“Bane. How did you find us?!”

“Let Alec go! Now!” They released Alec, and he ran to Magnus.

“Magnus!”

“Shh, Alexander. Go find your siblings.” Alec left.

“Magnus Bane. How did you find us?” Ace asked.

“That is not important. You will all die!”

“A pathetic, warlock like you! Your funny.” The man said.

“Your a shadowhunter, I thought you don't hurt your own kind.”

“That boy is not my kind! He is disgusting. He let a person like you touch him.”

“You are working with downworlders and you are calling me disgusting?”

“You are. Downworlders aren't as bad, but you. You _are_ disgusting!”

“Well who cares. You all will die.” Magnus started choking everyone.

When they all took their last breath, Magnus left the room. 

He went outside and saw Alec.

“Alexander, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Im fine. Thank you, Magnus.”

“You don't have to thank me, I love you Alec.”

“I love you too.” Alec lend in and kissed Magnus. 

“Magnus? Can you portal us home?” Clary asked.

Magnus didn't say anything just opened a portal for Izzy, Jace, and Clary. He then opened a portal for him and Alec. All while still kissing Alec. Magnus pushed Alec through the portal.

  * •••••••



Alec woke up laying on magnus’ chest. 

“Good morning.” Alec smiled when he heard magnus voice.

“Good morning.”

“Catarinas coming over.”

“Yeah.”

“You excited?”

“Yeah. I'm still tired.”

“Don't blame you, after last-”

“I swear if you finish that sentence.”

“OK, OK.” Magnus heard a knock at the door. 

Magnus went to get the door. 

“Hello, Cat.”

“Hi, Magnus. Is Alec here?” 

“Yes, I'll go get him.” Cat sat on the couch waiting for Alec.

“Hello, Alec.”

“Hi, Cat.” 

“So are you ready for your first check up?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Your scared?”

“A little.”

“Its normal. How about you lay down and we get started?” Cat said as Alec laid on the couch.

Cat made a ultrasound appear and put gel on Alec's stomach. Alec jumped a little when he felt the cold gel. Cat then put the wand on his stomach and the screen came on. You could see two small little dots.

“You can see your two babies.” Cat said.

“Babies?!” Alec screamed.

“Oh, I guess you two didn't know. It seems like you should be expecting twins. Would you like a picture?”

“Yes.” Magnus said as Alec was still shocked.

Cat got a few picture and handed them to Magnus. There were two small little dots.

“Oh, my god!” Alec screamed.

“Yeah, that's are babies.”

“I can't believe we're going to have twins! When can we find the gender?”

“In a few months.” Cat answered. 

“Ow! Something's wrong!” Alec screamed as he held his stomach. 

“Alec lay down. I need to find out what's wrong.” Cat said as alec laid down.

“Oh, no.”

“Cat, what's wrong?! Cat?!”

“It seems someone is trying to take the kids…”

“Who?!”

“A price of hell.”

“You don't mean….”

“Who, damn it?! What's wrong?!”

“Alexander, darling, it seems like my father is trying to get the babies.”

“Why?!” Alec screamed in pain.

“Warlocks can't have kids. I guess he wants the first ever shadowhunter-warlock.”

“What?”

“He wants our babies.”


End file.
